


Deep Calls to Deep

by yet_intrepid



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor stands on the shores and finds that the long years have changed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Calls to Deep

He is bitter salt and rock unbending. He is trodden wet sand and he is light breezes. He is the rain and the fog and the sunset glinting. He is the rolling, the sweeping, the going and returning of the tides. 

He is an ocean brimful of memories. He is waves of pain from what has been. The swells of loss and regaining and loss that rush through him have borne him through the ages, and he knows that they will bear him ever on.

Maglor stands on the shores, but the true depths of the sea are within his heart.


End file.
